


on my mind

by leechaeyeonsgf



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Late night chat, jinsoul has a crush!, lipsoul, movie theater, no actual relationships just mentions of crushes, sleepover, visoul, yeojin is annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechaeyeonsgf/pseuds/leechaeyeonsgf
Summary: visoul and lipsoul clash





	on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> aye it’s me lgbt community i’m back!  
> happy new year! my apologies for not updating bruises or swingset since summer i got dumb bitch disease  
> i hope this can make up for it! i got this idea last night because i was going thru visoul hours (i think ab how vivi the first thing vivi said to jinsoul was a compliment on her visuals a lot) n i got inspired from something that has actually occurred to me! this fic is based off of a sleepover i went to w/ a few minor details edited of course  
> i’m putting the whole fic into one chapter because i think we’re all aware of how messy my upload schedule is (reason 275 why i’m not a youtuber)  
> hopefully i’ll get some inspiration for swingset and bruises soon (esp bruises she’s been collecting dust for far too long) but n e ways i hope you enjoy this! leave a comment or a kudos if u liked it i enjoy reading them <3 but i hope you all are having a wonderful new year! love u!

“T-4 hours until doomsday,” Jinsoul thought to herself as she scrolled through her Instagram feed for the 100th time that hour. Without a single bag packed, the girl rested on her bed, her heart screaming at her to get up as the rest of her body simply plugged their headphones in and tried to ignore her anxiety-rooted woes. She had no idea why she was so nervous. She was familiar with everyone in attendance and had not heavily clashed with anyone in the past. Her phone vibrated in her sweaty grasp, causing her to startle a bit. A text from Heejin, telling the group to bring money, as they were going to the theater. 

Jinsoul looked up from her phone and at her wall with a plastic smile plastered across her skin. Wonderful, she thought. 

“Why do we always have to do so much when we hang out? Why can’t we just stay at her house and talk?”

“Because that’s boring, Soullie,” Jungeun replied, her iPad balanced on her dresser so she could FaceTime Jinsoul and use her phone at the same time. 

“It’s really not. Some people don’t have to constantly be moving around to have a good time.”

“Maybe Heej is just trying to make sure no one gets bored. Isn’t that why you don’t like having get-together at your house?”

“Yeah, but doesn’t she know I’m easily entertained?”

“Not everyone is as simple as you, Soul.”

“You’re a real bitch, Kim.”

“Is there any other reason why you don’t want to go?” 

“Not that I can think of. It’s just that my heart’s been pounding ever since I got up.”

“I read somewhere that worrying so much about these kinds of things is like putting yourself through the situation twice.”

“How’s that supposed to her me? If I could stop worrying so much, I would’ve done it already.”

“I get that. I’m just trying to tell you that you need to relax. How about you just start packing now? Maybe that’ll take your mind off of it.”

“It won’t take my mind off of things, but it’s better than just watching you type.”

“Whatever floats your boat.”

Jinsoul placed her phone precariously atop a stack of books she had received over the year and wandered around her room, searching for necessary items, all while listening to Jungeun complain about her mom’s new boyfriend. 

“-it’s all his fault. If he didn’t just HAVE to take my mom on a date tonight, the day of Heej’s sleepover, I would get to go! It’ll probably be a lot of fun too.”

Jungeun continued to pout, whining about how she had to chaperone the daughter of her mom’s boyfriend as she was having her OWN sleepover. A My Little Pony themed one too. Jinsoul walked over to the side of her room farthest from her phone to laugh a bit. 

It didn’t take much longer for Jinsoul to finish packing. She ended up uncomfortably shoving everything into a tiny draw-string bag with her old middle school’s logo on it. The outline of the bobcat had faded off after years of use from all the Jung siblings, as well as being thrown into the washing machine with inclimate settings. The small holes, once put onto the bag stylistically, had become Jinsoul’s worst enemy. 

“Are you sure you can’t come along?”

“You keep asking me that as if it changed from the last time you asked it.”

Jinsoul frowned. 

“Just try and enjoy it, okay? Maybe since there’s more people there, someone else will be up with you?”

Jinsoul shrugged. 

“Who all is going? Or who isn’t?”

“You, Sooyoung, Yerim and Gowon aren’t going. Everyone else invited is.” 

“So it’ll be you, Heej, Hyunjin, Seullie, Yeojin, Kahei, Jiwoo, and Hyejoo?”

Jinsoul nodded. 

“Can I got to your sleepover instead?” Jinsoul fluttered her eyelashes and clasped her hands. 

“Nope. Sorry, already asked my mom about that.”

“What about her boyfriend?”

“He said no too.”

“Fuck..”

“I know. I hate it more than you do.”

Jinsoul narrowed her eyes as Jungeun walked over to her phone. 

“I have to get ready now, Soul. Have fun, okay? Text me if you get bored or if you want out of there. I could probably pick you up.”

“I’ll hold you to it. Have fun at your sleepover, Jungeun,” Jinsoul smirked and waved at the phone. 

“You too,” Jungeun forced a frown and waved at her camera. 

The familiar three-beep tone sounded, and Jinsoul was alone again. 

2 hours left. 

 

Those two hours seemed to zip by as Jinsoul completed the tasks she assigned to herself. She did her daily Duolingo lesson, made her bed, checked her Superstar games, and played some Animal Crossing before her mom called her downstairs, 20 minutes before the set arrival time. Her mom was early to everything, which also made Jinsoul early to everything. That wasn’t a problem for the blonde, as she would walking in late, with all eyes focused on her. 

“Toothbrush? Check. Toothpaste? Check. Earphones? Check...” Jinsoul went on and on before her mother shrieked for her to get downstairs that instant. Jinsoul bounded down her stairs and into her kitchen, where her entire family sat, waiting. She felt her heart pump a bit faster. 

“Let’s rock and roll,” her dad said as he flipped the car keys around his index finger and pointed at the door. Jinsoul waddled over to the door, hands gripped tightly onto the drawstrings of her bag. She began worrying if she packed too little. 

Jinsoul sat in the backseat of her dad’s small car that could fit 5 people uncomfortably. She stared out the window with her hands glued to her sides. It felt a lot like she was being arrested. 

Her phone vibrated not a second later when Heej responded to her text letting her know she was on her way. She simply responded with the okay hand sign emoji, as a woman of few words. 

Eventually, the sound of the Google Maps narrator became simple background noise as she gazed out of the window, smothered in worry and fear. She felt her pockets, making sure the money was there. 

She snapped out of her daze when she heard the scariest 6 words: Your destination is on the right. And behold, there it was: Heejin’s house in all its glory. She gulped. 

As she reached for the door handle, she noticed her mom doing the same. Jinsoul’s eyebrow raised. 

“What’re you doing, mom?”

“Just gonna say goodbye to you,” her mom grinned as she pulled Jinsoul in for a hug, just as Heejin walked out the front door to greet her. 

“Goodbye, my precious Soullie!”

“Don’t do anything illegal!”

“No boys!”

Jinsoul rolled her eyes at the cacophony, especially the last one. Her parents pulled out of site once Jinsoul waved and blew them a kiss. 

“Don’t mind them.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Heejin chuckled as she walked up the stone steps to her door, which she had dangerously left wide open. 

“Is that Jinsoul?”

Jinsoul grinned from ear to ear as Heejin’s mom walked around the granite counter in her kitchen to hug her. Jinsoul had always liked Heejin’s mom. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Ms. Jeon!”

“Oh, here! Let me introduce you to some people,” she gestured to the young man in sweatpants sitting on the couch and the woman sitting on the chair opposite of him.

“That woman there is my sister, Jeon Eunji. That young man is her son, Jungkook.” 

Jinsoul waved to the pair as they grinned widely and greeted her. 

“It’s nice to meet you both!”

Heejin saved Jinsoul from any more awkward small talk by inviting her upstairs. 

Heejin’s bedroom, on the far end of the upstairs hallway, had a unique set up. It was two room in one. The room you immediately enter was small and contained a bunk bed and a dresser, with a rug in between them for someone to sleep on. The room connected contained a few mirrors, two beanbag chairs and a macbook. Heejin had introduced it as her gaming room. 

It became evident to Jinsoul that she was the first to arrive when she noticed the lack of bags scattered on the floor. She set hers down by the shuttered window as Heejin sat on the bottom bunk.

“So, you know how-“

Heejin and Jinsoul talked about a mutual friend who shared the same interests for a few minutes before the next people arrived. They had both been creepily staring out of Heejin’s window when a large, black SUV pulled in front of the driveway. 

“I think that’s Jiwoo.”

“Heejin! Someone’s here!”

Heejin got up and waltzed to the stairs, Jinsoul bouncing along after her. Heejin went down her wooden stairs with ease while Jinsoul walked down carefully, as she was still wearing socks. By the time she had made it down, Jiwoo had entered with Yeojin and Haseul behind her. Apparently, the three had been out with each other earlier and decided to carpool here. Heejin lead the group up the stairs, as her mom gave them a less enthusiastic greeting. Jinsoul smiled to herself. 

Hyunjin was the next to arrive, followed by Vivi. Hyunjin sat in front of the bunk bed, while Vivi sat close to Jinsoul. The latter felt a bit strange about sitting so close to Vivi. After all, they hadn’t spoken to each other in almost a year. 

Hyejoo was welcomed in shortly after. The group spent a few minutes chewing out Haseul for not bringing the makeup she was asked to bring. Jinsoul kept out of the discussion, along with Hyunjin and Vivi. 

Heejin stood up and ushered the cluster of girls into the hall while her mom made her way up the stairs. She proposed a game where the girls would get into pairs and pick out food to eat later at the house. Of course, Jinsoul, lacking common sense, thought this was for the movie they were going to. She latched on to Jiwoo, before she noticed that Vivi was staring at her quite a bit. 

“Gimme your arm, Jiwoo, I’m trynna have a partner,” Jinsoul joked as she weasled her arm into the nook of Jiwoo’s. Jinsoul could see Vivi looking in her direction out of the corner of her eye, but why was she looking her? 

“All partnered up?”

Jinsoul looked back at the pairings: Heejin with Vivi, Hyunjin with Hyejoo, and Yeojin with Haseul. Arms linked or fingers intertwined, the pairings marched out of Heejin’s door into the dark night. Two pairings got separated, those being Jinsoul with Jiwoo and Heejin with Vivi, and went in separate cars. Jinsoul rode with Hyunjin, Hyejoo, and Heejin in Mrs. Jeon Eunji’s car. 

The ride lasted only a few minutes as Hyejoo complained about how her dad had accidentally purchased a Playstation Plus account for his personal account rather than hers. Jiwoo and Jinsoul were reunited in the Walmart parking lot, as Heejin’s mom handed each pair 20 dollars and gave them free reign of what they did with it. Jiwoo and Jinsoul linked arms and skipped through the automatic doors, feeling the hot gazes of the employees on their backs. One blazing stare burned more than the others: the one belonging to Vivi. 

Jiwoo made her way to the pastry section first, which was fortunately located opposite of Heejin and Vivi’s destination. 

“Jiwoo, Vivi won’t stop staring at me and it feels strange.”

Jiwoo glances from side to side before responding, “I noticed that too.”

“She went over to the frozen food section, you don’t have to whisper,” Jinsoul whisper-shouted. 

Jiwoo giggled. 

“What do I do though?”

“Maybe just try to not let it bother you. It’s not like she’s gonna try anything.”

Jinsoul hummed. 

“Now can we go get some chips or something?”

 

Jinsoul and Jiwoo checked out with only 34 cents over the set amount. Luckily, Jiwoo brought her hello kitty coin purse with her and covered the cents. 

“I owe you for that.”

“No you don’t! It’s just some coins, no worries!”

Jiwoo unleashed her blinding smile. It was contagious. 

“You’re too cute, Jiwoo.”

They linked arms once again and waddled up to where Heejin’s mom stood. Yeojin and Haseul were already there, having went 4 dollars under the budget. Yeojin, of course, thought this was an achievement only gods could achieve and decided to tell Jinsoul and Jiwoo all about it. 

“We’ve got four extra dollars now! We could pay for half of an Icee with it!”

Haseul showed her team’s purchases and Jinsoul showed her their own, while Jiwoo permitted Haseul to have some of the dark chocolate they bought. 

Hyunjin and Hyejoo checked out, with only 13 cents left to spare. Heejin and Vivi returned with 2 dollars left. 

“So we’re the only ones that went over the budget?”

“Yeah.”

Jiwoo looked down. 

The teams made their way back to the house with their snacks. They went upstairs and grabbed anything they needed before regrouping in the doorway. 

Jinsoul was about to begin her descent down the wooden stairs of doom before she noticed Hyejoo and Vivi were both still getting stuff. Jinsoul, being the good friend she was, waited for them. 

Hyejoo walked out first and squeezed past Jinsoul and skipped down the stairs. That left Jinsoul with Vivi. Yikes. 

Vivi got up and waltzed over to Jinsoul. 

“You ready to go?”

“Have been. You?”

Vivi hummed in confirmation as she waited for Jinsoul to start her descent. 

“Ladies first,” Jinsoul joked as she elegantly gestures to the stairs. Vivi giggles and started walking down. 

So there they were, walking side by side, not a word being uttered from either girl until they reached Heejin’s porch. 

“Wanna sit next to each other?”

The sudden question startled Jinsoul.

“Sure.”

Jinsoul startled herself with her answer. Did she just dissociate?

They made their way to the separate cars and drove. Hyejoo entertained the group as they talked about the elementary school she used to go to. Each of them regaled the other passengers with childhood tales before reaching the theater. 

Jinsoul clumsily hopped out of the car and thanked Mrs. Jeon Eunji for the ride. Hyunjin, Hyejoo, and Heejin were quick to express their gratitude. Jinsoul waddled over to Jiwoo, who was chatting with Yeojin and Haseul. Yeojin turned to Haseul and began bugging her separately, to Jinsoul’s delight. 

“She invited me to sit next to her,” Jinsoul whispered.

“She probably just thinks you’re lonely. Don’t read into it too much!”

Jinsoul gulped. 

“I can sit next to you too, if you want.”

“If it isn’t a hassle.”

“Course it isn’t!”

There was that beaming smile again. 

Heejin lead the cluster into the theater shortly after, joining the long line that had formed. 

“What’s with all of the people here?” Jinsoul skimmed over the line as she spoke, searching for other possible familiar faces. 

Hyejoo scoffed in agreement as Jiwoo shrugged. Jinsoul began to worry if they’d have seats. 

She felt a soft buzz in her pocket, which jogged her memory: Jungeun. She whipped her phone out quickly and responded to the flurry of texts from the younger girl. 

Jinsoul spent the next few minutes inching forward every once in a while to keep her spot in line her eyes still glued to her device. 

“Your skin’s so clear, Jinsoul.”

It didn’t take much for her to realize who the compliment had originated from. Her close friends referred to her as Soul, Soullie, or even JinJin. It couldn’t have been Jiwoo, Heejin, Hyejoo, Hyunjin, Yeojin, or Haseul, which leaves it down to one person. 

Vivi. 

Jinsoul raised her head slowly and shot the girl a soft smile. 

“Thanks, but it’s not that clear right now. I’m breaking out.”

“Really? I didn’t notice anything.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Vivi smiled. Jinsoul smiled back. 

What the fuck? Is she trying to flatter me? Is she trying to seduce me? Is this a setup? Is this one of those movie plots where an agent is sent to seduce someone for their job but ends up falling in love with the person they’re seducing and betraying their team to be with them? Is this-

Jinsoul thought train paused as Yeojin kicked her shin once more. 

“JinJin, will you lend me some money so I can get an Icee? Haseul is being stingy,” Yeojin batted her comically short eyelashes and stared up at her senior. 

“Only if you stop calling me that.”

“What, JinJin?”

Jinsoul narrowed her eyes. 

“Fine.”

Jinsoul smugly took her wallet out and handed Yeojin a few dollars. The latter gave her a hug and skipped over to Haseul. 

A few more minutes passed by and the line had halted. All side conversation died down as the group watched the poor cashiers hastily attempt to calm the crowds. 

Jinsoul felt a hand reach up to her hair and ruffle it. 

Of course, it was Vivi. 

“Your hair’s really nice too.”

“Thanks.”

The scene looked almost comedically awkward from an outside point of view. Vivi and Jinsould stood there, making eye contact as Vivi ran her hands through her hair. She eventually took her hand down. 

“Sorry, that was weird.”

“Eh, it’s fine.”

After what felt like ions of waiting, the girls made it to the front of the line to get their tickets. Jinsoul was the last one to go up and get her tickets, so she was stood at the beginning of the line waiting. A group of middle school boys was directly behind her, so she felt an urge to get there faster. 

“Soul, can you lend me a dollar?”

Jiwoo looked at her with pleading eyes. Yeojin, stood next to her, shook her head with disappointment. 

But, she did owe Jiwoo, so she have her the money anyways. 

“You’re my hero!”

“More like your sugar mommy.”

Yeojin gave her a disgusted look, which matched with Haseul’s disapproving one. Hyunjin’s snort and Vivi’s soft chuckle could be heard from the other registers. Jinsoul purchased her ticket and a bottle of water right after Jiwoo paid, and joined her group at the snack bar. 

Heejin leaned on the counter by the popcorn butter station with a look similar to a kicked puppy painted on her porcelain-like skin. 

“You okay, Heejin?”

“The Icee machine is broken,” she wailed as she slammed her head into her hands in a fit of exaggerated sobs. Hyunjin walked over and began to laugh at the sight of Heejin wailing next to a countertop covered in butter. Yeojin’s cries could be heard from nearby. Jinsoul almost considered going to find Vivi before Hyejoo grabbed her arm, along with Hyunjin’s and dragged them off to their theater to save seats. 

The rest of the group eventually made their way to the theater after crying over the Icee machine for a few minutes and took their seats. Jinsoul kept her promise to Vivi, and saved the seat to her right for her. Jiwoo sat on Vivi’s right so they could share popcorn, so Hyejoo ended up sitting next to Jinsoul, which was doable. 

After about 2 previews into the preview section of the theater’s promotional video time slot, Vivi turned to Jinsoul and asked her to accompany her to the lobby. 

“Why?”

“Just don’t like going alone.”

Vivi paused and waited for a response. Jinsoul realized she had no choice and reluctantly pulled her out of her comfy sitting position to walk to the lobby with her. 

The pair was silent on their way. Jinsoul had nothing to say to the other girl, as she was too lost in her thoughts. 

Why was I so bothered by Vivi? She hasn’t done anything to me. She’s a good person. It’s not like I have a crush on her, that phase is long gone. What’s- 

“Soul!”

Jinsoul felt her evening brighten with the sound of Jungeun’s voice. She turned in the sound’s direction and waved. 

“Jungeun! What’re you doing here? I thought you were babysitting,” Jinsoul cheered as she bounded over to Jungeun. 

“I am,” Jungeun responses as two pint-sized kindergarteners tugged on her sleeves, about 4 others danced around her legs. 

Hungering noticed the girl at the now-working Icee machine, and leaned closer to Jinsoul, “Is that the Vivi girl you were talking about?”

“Oh, yeah. She asked me to come with her for whatever reason.”

“That’s weird. I thought you said she hasn’t spoken to you since.. then.”

Jungeun refers to last year as “then” because Jinsoul used to have a crush on Vivi. It was also when Jungeun went through her edgy phase, when she bleached her hair. Her scalp is still recovering to this day. 

“Exactly. Ever since I told her about my anxiety she just-“

“Who’s Bee-bee?”

Jinsoul glances down at the wide-eyed little girl staring right back at her. 

Jungeun made worried eye contact with Jinsoul, mouthing the words “watch out”. Jinsoul, of course, didn’t catch on. 

“Hey Jinsoul. Who’s this?”

“Oh, uh that’s-“

“Is that her?” 

Jinsoul looks at the same pint-sized girl, who was now pointing at Vivi’s knee. 

“Were you talking about me?” Vivi spoke with a chuckle surprisingly. 

“No, uh-“

“We were talking about how Yeojin is a brat,” Jungeun wisely piped up. Jinsoul nodded her head in concurrence. 

“I’m Jungeun, by the way.”

“Okay, nice to meet you, Jungeun,” Vivi giggled. 

“We better get on our way or else we’ll miss the movie,” Vivi sighed, looking at Jinsoul. 

“I’ll talk to you later, Jungeun.”

“Later, Soul.”

Jungeun pulled the pesky toddler away, scolding her as she dragged her by the sleeve of her pink parka. Jinsoul and Vivi walked side-by-side again. 

“You know, we really haven’t talked in a while,” Vivi piped up. 

“Yeah.”

“How’s Spanish going for you?”

Jinsoul remembered how the only class they ever had together was Spanish, two years ago. 

“Oh, uh.. fine. How about you?”

“Fine for me, too. I got a 91 in the class after midterms. You?”

“100, somehow.”

“Congrats! That’s impressive.”

“Thanks.”

The two were about to make it to the theater when Vivi turned towards the bathroom door. 

“I gotta go the bathroom, can you wait for me?”

“Sure.”

Jinsoul begrudgingly entered the bathroom and leaned against the countertop. She picked at her nails for a minute or so before Vivi got out of the stall and went to wash her hands. 

“You know, you’re really cute.”

“Huh?”

“I said you’re really cute.”

Jinsoul couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. 

“Thank you! But I can assure you, you’re the cuter one.”

“It’s all you, really,” Vivi responded as she pushed the bathroom door open. 

They wordlessly made their way back to their seats, just in time for the real spectacle to begin. 

Jinsoul had made it through half an hour of the movie without having to talk to someone before they got to the part where the male and female protagonist were both shown conversing on screen for the first time. 

“He’s perfect,” Vivi whispered to Jinsoul as his closeup was shown on the screen. 

“I know right,” Jinsoul answers soullessly. She didn’t think he was that attractive, but no one really cares what the lesbian thinks of the hot male protagonist. 

“She’s perfect too,” Vivi adds on as the female protagonist was shown on screen in her low cut suit. 

That’s the part that sent Jinsoul’s mind into a whirl. What that some reference to her bisexuality? Or was she reading way too much into it?

Jinsoul eventually stopped thinking of it and just tried to enjoy the show, if it wasn’t for Hyejoo and Hyunjin constantly snickering during the least comedic parts of the movie. They weren’t very fun to be sitting next to for 2 hours. 

——————————————————————————

The credits rolled and Jinsoul was finally free from 2 hours of straight girls squealing at a bunch of shirtless men and two dorks laughing at every silent part of the movie. Jinsoul was the first to stand up, and led the pack out of the theater and into the unseasonably warm night. 

Heejin’s mom and Mrs. Jeon Eunji pulled up a few minutes later, and the group made a break for the cars. Yeojin’s leg fell asleep in the theater and hadn’t stopped tingling since, so she walked much slower than the rest. 

“Come on guys, we gotta wait for the Granny,” Jinsoul joked, which earned her a few snickers, one being from Vivi.

Barely a second had passed when the sound of a hand hitting the soft skin of Jinsoul’s back filled the theater’s parking lot. Jinsoul howled with pain. No one in the car had noticed her assault. 

They got pulled into the driveway 15 minutes later as Hyejoo finished telling the car about her fear of school buses. The group thanked the driver once again and made their way inside with the rest of the group.

Things were beginning to wind down. The group played an hour’s worth of Uno games, to which Jinsoul won none, while Hyejoo won 7. Yeojin had shown everyone her handiwork on Jinsoul’s poor back, which gave Jinsoul the chance to hug everyone and glare at Yeojin and not be punished for it. 

Eventually, the group went on to discuss the people they didn’t like at school, starting with Miyawaki Sakura. 

“She will literally cry about anything. It’s absolutely ridiculous,” Hyunjin started. 

“She’s a bitch too. She made fun of everyone who didn’t make it into honors choir even though she had to bribe her way into it,” Vivi added. 

“She’s nice to me. She let me copy her world history notes,” Jinsoul rebutted.

“You say that about everyone,” Yeojin cocked her eyebrow and questioned. 

“And what about it,” Jinsoul retorted. 

This went on for about an hour, until people began to start changing into their pajamas in Heejin’s bathroom. Heejin’s mom was finished using the TV in the living room, so the group decided to migrate downstairs to watch something on Netflix. 

Jinsoul was the last to change, so she came out of the bathroom when the group was making their way down the stairs of doom. 

Of course, Vivi wanted Jinsoul to sit next to her. Again. 

They got settled downstairs shortly after. Jinsoul sat next to Jiwoo and Vivi on the floor, with Hyejoo sitting on the couch behind her. They put on a Marvel movie and everyone went silent. 

Except for Yeojin. 

Throughout the entire movie, Yeojin always had some comment to make. No matter how many times Jinsoul told her to shut up, Yeojin refused. 

Good thing she fell asleep halfway through. 

At some point, Hyejoo had climbed onto Vivi’s lap and rested there. Jinsoul only knew because she could feel Vivi staring at her, and when she turned her head to look over, she was greeted with big baby Hyejoo’s back, with Vivi’s eyes peaking over. Once they made eye contact for 1/10th of a second, Vivi immediately turned to face the screen. 

About halfway through the movie, Jinsoul got bored. She excused herself and went upstairs, hearing Hyejoo’s snores echo up the stairs. She brushed her teeth, flossed them (she was reccommended to do this by her dentist it was not by her own will) and sat on the bottom bunk. She pulled out her phone and texted Jungeun some more, not even beginning to feel tired. 

She heard the sound of soft footsteps bounce up the stairs. Jinsoul crosses her fingers and hopes to every being above it wouldn’t be Vivi, and she got lucky. Jiwoo clumsily bounced through the doorway and happily sat down next to Jinsoul on the bunk. 

“Vivi was looking for you after you left.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Jiwoo leaned back against the wall, “she asked where you went about 10 or so minutes after you went up here.”

Jinsoul groaned, “Why has she been so attached to me?”

“Maybe she just wants to reconnect!”

“What if I don’t want to reconnect,” Jinsoul mumbled stubbornly. 

“Come on, Soullie! She didn’t mean to hurt you back then. You know she wouldn’t do that.”

“Then it’s my fault?”

“Not at all. We all get crushes, yours just happened to be on the wrong person at the wrong time.”

“Why are my crushes always on the wrong person at the wrong time..”

“Always?”

“Yeah. First, it was Sooyoung in middle school, then it was Vivi, now it’s Jungeun-“

“Jungeun?”

Jinsoul widened her eyes. 

“I didn’t know you liked her in THAT way-“

“Liked who?” 

Heejin bounded into the room, a blanket draped around her shoulders. she clambered onto the bunk next to Jinsoul.

“Aww, did you finally tell someone about that crush you’ve been keeping from us?”

Jinsoul rolled her eyes at Heejin. 

“That’s for us to know and for you to wonder about.”

Jinsoul leaned back like Jiwoo had done earlier. She checked her phone before Heejin pushed her forward. 

“I’m going to bed, so you two need to get off.”

Jiwoo obliged, followed by an irritating slow Jinsoul. 

“Night, Heejin.”

Heejin put her night mask on and rolled over to face the wall, cocooned in a bright blue blanket. 

Hyunjin and Hyejoo sat on the top bunk and ate snacks. Yeojin had left to brush her teeth, so Jinsoul talked to Haseul and Jiwoo to pass the time. Yeojin returned shortly after, ready to bombard the group with stupid questions and an attitude. 

“Hey, Jinsoul! Sit with me!”

It was Vivi. Yet Again. 

It would be rude of her to say no, so she obliged. Vivi motioned for her to sit on the beanbag chair next to her, as she went through her saved gallery on Instagram. 

Hours passed and all Jinsoul had been doing was looking through Vivi’s saved. Hernin had gotten up to turn the lamp off, and most of the others had fallen asleep, except for Haseul and Jiwoo.

Vivi’s saved was quite different from what Jinsoul expected. Along with videos of people singing and playing guitar, there were lots of pictures of men AND women, those women being partially nude. Quite a strange thing for a straight girl to save, but who was Jinsoul to assume sexuality? Jinsoul’s classmates and even her own friends assumed she was straight, and boy were they wrong. 

“Oh, did I tell you I got a boyfriend?”

“No? When did this happen?”

Maybe she was straight.

“We had to work together during choir for the past semester. He asked me out a few weeks ago. It’s weird because I didn’t think we clicked at all.”

“That’s weird.”

“I know. He thinks we know each other after dancing near one another for a few weeks.”

“Who’s he, though?”

“Hong Jisoo.”

“Oh, him.”

Jinsoul remembered when he first starting attending their school; no one would shut up about how handsome he was.

“Well, at least he’s cute. Don’t you think so?”

“I guess.”

“You guess?”

“Yeah, did I stutter or something?”

“Whatever, he’s mine anyways.”

“Cool.”

Silence. 

“Jinsoul, if you had a dick, how big would it be?”

Hours went on as Vivi asked the most random questions she could come up with. Some highlights include her asking Jinsoul if she would ever become a porn star, asking her if she had taken nude pictures, then following up with asking her if she feared death, and asking her if god was real. She was a strange woman, than Wong Kahei. 

Around 4:40 in the morning, Vivi had gotten Jinsoul to talk about her deepest insecurities. Jinsoul, who was exhausted but too uncomfortable to sleep, told Vivi all about it. She told her about her issues with her personality, her size, her appearance; she was basically over sharing at this point. 

But this time, Vivi didn’t back away. 

Last time they had ever had a deep discussion was around 2 years ago. Jinsoul was simply growing up and was having trouble figuring herself out. She turned to Vivi for help, only to get ghosted by her once she heard the whole story. It hurt like hell in the moment, but Jinsoul healed. In fact, she hadn’t spared a single thought to the girl for a year, up until the day of the sleepover. 

So here’s Jinsoul, reliving the same situation she lived through two years ago. It wasn’t because she hadn’t learned her lesson, because she definitely did. It was probably the lack of sleep the two were receiving that prevented any reason or common sense to provide any guidance to the pair. 

It was just Jinsoul, Vivi, and the stars. 

And Hyejoo’s snores. 

“I don’t understand how you could find so many flaws in yourself, Jinsoul.”

“It just be like that sometimes,” Jinsoul halfheartedly chuckled. 

“Be serious.”

“I’m so serious.”

“Then listen.”

“Listening 💅💋”

“How did you say those emojis out loud?” 

“Well-“

“Never mind, I don’t wanna know.” 

It went silent again. 

“I think you’re really pretty, Jinsoul.”

“Huh?”

“Are you deaf? I said I think you’re really pretty.”

“Oh.”

“I wish I was more like you.”

“Interesting.. Go on.”

“You’ve got everything together-“

“I don’t but okay.”

“Well, at least you LOOK put together.”

“Are you saying that you don’t look put together? Because that’s not true.”

“Sure.”

“Yeah, sure! You’re SO put together-“

“This is getting off topic. What I’m trying to say is... the truth is, I-“

“Good morning, you two.”

Jinsoul flopped around on the beanbag chair to face Haseul and Jiwoo, who were standing in the doorway of the connected room. 

“You’re still up?” Vivi raised an eyebrow. 

“Yup! We saw you were too, so we came to join you guys,” Jiwoo announced. 

“Okay, then-“ Jinsoul abruptly stopped as she strutted over to Heejin’s squeaky computer chair and took a seat there. 

“-welcome to Jinsoul’s 5 AM talk show. Today I’m going to tell you all how I feel like my life is spiraling out of control. It all started in 8th grade...”

It was 8 AM and Jinsoul was wide awake. She had spent the last half hour spinning around on the computer chair she had claimed earlier that morning. Jiwoo, Haseul, and Vivi has all fallen asleep after Jinsoul regaled them with the tale of her losing her sense of self in 8th grade. She had put her earphones in and listened to some music as she waited for dawn, because she was NOT going to listen to Hyejoo and Vivi snore for 3 hours. She decided now was the perfect time to wake them up. 

She stepped over Haseul’s comatose form and clambered over to Yeojin, who was asleep right next to the doorway. Jinsoul nudged the younger girl with her foot, hoping she would spring up. She did not.

“Yeojinnie,” Jinsoul whispered, “time to get up!”

Yeojin grunted. 

“Yeojinnie.”

Nothing. 

“Yeojin.”

“Fuck off.”

“Okay.”

Jinsoul spent the next half hour messing with the sleepy Yeojin before she got bored. Jinsoul decided to get dressed and ready to leave, since Heejin said they had to be out by 10. 

It took everyone else an hour to get up. Since Jinsoul had already gotten dressed, she didn’t have to wait in the ridiculously long line to get ready. She entertained herself by playing the Animal Crossing app on her phone and by forcing her eyelids open. 

Once everyone got done, Jinsoul texted her mom and let her know she was ready to be picked up. She texted Jungeun too, but she didn’t respond right away. That meant she would have to talk to Vivi. Wonderful. 

After everyone shared their opinions on the movie they watched yesterday, and the male protagonist, the parents began to roll up. Haseul and Yeojin went home together, and Jiwoo went home soon after. Hyunjin left a few minutes later, leaving Vivi, Hyejoo and Jinsoul left. Heeding ushered the three downstairs, where Vivi told them about her new boyfriend. 

Jinsoul’s mom let her know conveniently as she was being asked about her opinions on the male protagonist that she was parked outside and waiting for her. Jinsoul said her goodbyes to her friends, Heejin’s mom, Mrs. Jeon Eunji, and Jungkook, who she had greeted earlier that morning when she went to go change. 

She hopped into her mom’s familiar grey van, and drove off. 

“So, how was it?”

“Fine.”

“Did you sleep at all?”

“Course not.”

“As expected,” her mom loving replied, pinching her cheek. 

 

——————————————————————————

 

“-and that’s what happened last night.”

“Interesting,” Jungeun replied from across the table. She had gone out for lunch with Jinsoul at Red Robin to catch up. 

“Don’t you remember what happened last time I over shared? She ghosted me!”

“Why are you so worried? Do you still like her?”

“No!”

“Then what’s the issue?”

“I....”

“Exactly,” Jungeun smugly pointed her straw at Jinsoul before taking a sip, “you like her.”

“I don’t! I’m over her! She didn’t care about my issues then!”

“But she listened last night.”

“That was last night! She was exhausted! I was exhausted! Tired Vivi isn’t the same as Rested Vivi!”

“I know that, but it’s not like she’ll be completely different after she goes to sleep. Being sleep deprived just takes away stuff like rationality and motor skills, not feelings like love.”

“She doesn’t like me, she has a boyfriend.”

“Did she say she liked him?”

Silence. 

“Exactly.”

“I-“

“It’s okay, Soullie, you can admit it.”

“You’re so difficult.”

“Takes one to know one, doesn’t it?”

“...Hey Jungeun?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you have a crush on two people at once?”

 

——————————————————————————

“SOULLIE!”

Jinsoul pulled the phone away from her ear; “What?”

“You know the dark chocolate we bought yesterday?”

“Yeah..?”

“Turns out it’s baking chocolate. And Haseul took it home.”

“Well, at least she can bake.”

“Also, I told Jungeun you like her okay bye!” 

“Wait what-“

There sounded the cursed three-beep tone. 

“Jinsoul! Your friend Jungeun is here! She wants to talk!” Her mother yelled from the top of the stairs. 

Right at that moment, was when she got a text from Vivi, asking if this Gundam-themed bracelet she found on the ground was hers.

The plastic smile spread across her face once again. Wonderful, she thought.


End file.
